Golf is a complex sport that involves a summation of human movement and forces prior to, during, and after ball contact. Golf aids can help a golfer improve their game. Some devices vary tremendously, while others have only minor variations that separate them; therefore, even subtle differences can make a large difference in a complex series of alignments and movements involved in every golf stroke. Further, many golfing aids must be placed on the ground and moved from position to position to practice different shots. Thus, there is a need for an attachable golfing aid that aids in the alignment of a golfer's shoulders during a golf stroke.